


Last Embrace

by YosanoOrihara



Series: Hurt No Comfort fics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YosanoOrihara/pseuds/YosanoOrihara
Summary: Hajime finds Nagito's dead body.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Hurt No Comfort fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851244
Kudos: 71





	Last Embrace

There was a body.

No, not a body. Nagito Komaeda. He could never refer to Nagito as a mere body.

But he was dead now. Even with all of his talk about being the stepping stone for hope Hajime always thought that Nagito would always be around. He never expected to see him dead, to see him turned into a mere body for him to investigate. He never thought he'd lead a trail to find Nagito's killer.

The brown haired boy walked closer to his friend. He kneeled next to him not caring that his jeans were going to be stained in blood. _Nagito's_ blood. Someone must've tortured him given how many wounds there were on his body. Hajime felt tears gathering at the corners of his eye looking at the damage. So much damage!

He put a hand on his Nagito's leg, careful as if not to hurt him. Who could've been so crueless to cut his open like that? Hajime's fingers balled in a fist. He'd never had any violent impulses but he hoped whoever brutally killed his friend would be executed in the most gruesome way. He wished he could handle that personally.

Hajime's eyes darted to Nagito's face. There was pink blood splattered on it. Probably from the spear that stabbed his stomach. And despite all the pain that he must've been in, Nagito died with a smile on his face. _His beautiful face!_ By now, tear ran freely on Hajime's face. He didn't bother to wipe them away, he just pulled the knife out of his hand and held it. Two days ago he wouldn't believe the next time he got to hold his crush's hand would be after his death. _Why? Why did you, out of all people, have to die? What pushed you to this? I promised I'd help you and yet you chose this path? Why? Didn't you love me enough to trust me?_

Hajime blinked away some tears. The other were waiting for him to begin the trial, they'd barely allowed him to be alone with Nagito. He'd need to compose himself and join them soon but he couldn't bring himself to leave the dead boy's side. _You were the ultimate lucky student. Out of all of us I expected you to survive the longest._

Hajime was going to join his classmates and discuss the murder of his crush. He was going to find the culprit and make sure they paid for it. But not right now. Now he was going to take comfort in his crush's embrace for the last time. He was going to give him a proper goodbye, he thought putting his head on Nagito's blood stained chest and closing his eyes.

_I wish you were alive._


End file.
